grand_theft_auto_v_vice_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Poker Kami
Jonathan Poker Kami (1971-determaint), also known as the Kidnapper, is the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Poker acts as the main antagonist to Don and Niko and the true main antagonist to Johnny, Henry and Bonnie. Early Life Poker was born in 1971, near Abbey Heights to a woman name Norioko Kazamiya who was the daughter to Abbey Heights Yakuza boss Kurama Kazamiya and Abarca Crime Lord Maurice Abarca making him an illegitimate half-brother to Donatello, Bonnie and Maurice Abarca Jr. He gets along pretty well with his family, as he shares a great friendship with Don and a close relationship with Bonnie. It would seem that he highly respects his father as one of the most powerful crime lords in Vice City. Even as a child and teenager, Poker was a highly skilled matrial arts master, having taught Donatello and Bonnie the ways of Karate, Judo and Tae Kwon Do. As a young adult, Poker started out as an enforcer and assassin for the Abbey Heights Yakuza and the Abarca Family, having specialized in assassination, torture and murder. Poker also rose to hierachy and was known as the Dragon of the Dojima, because of his skills and his dragon tattoo on his back. Poker also took control of a major anti-drug operation, willingly to take down everyone who is involved in the Heroin Deal. As a result of his reputation, Poker became the Oyabun/Absolute Leader of the Abbey Heights Yakuza and was the highest financed gangster in the Abarca Crime Family. Poker also became a silent partner and investor in Devin Weston's Holdings business and spanning Avery Duggan's Illegal Gambling operations throughout Vice city’s and Los Santo's entertainment industry. He is also a benefactor for Wei Cheng's Drugs and Prostitution traffickings throughout Los Santos, having distributed him with Heroin and Crystal Meth and also served as a silent partner to Avon Hertz as he gave the billionaire many weapons and supplied him with illegal technology. With Molly Schultz as Poker’s chief economic backer, Poker was able to generate high revenue and immense cash reserves. Poker was also known for his use of excessive violence and brutality towards his enemies, traitors and even minor inconveniences. Poker also established a chain of sushi restaurants throughout the city. He also served as one of Vice City's Biggest Drug Lords as he was a major distributor for many Marijuana and Cocaine Operations. In 2008, Poker is joined in Vice City, by his siblings Abarca Crime Lords, Donatello Abarca and Bonnie Abarca into becoming the one of the most powerful and feared Crime Lords all over the city, with them becoming much more richer in the process as they earned 300 million dollars a year. Don and Bonnie both stated that Poker is the most powerful and fear Crime-Lord of Vice City and Selvaggi Mafia Don Travis Selvaggi considers Poker to be the greatest threat to the Vice City Mafia Commission in which even they are afraid of him. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In 2011, Poker employs Niko Bellic to do some jobs for him, which involves dealing with the triads and stealing their shipment. Poker also arranges the kidnapping of Thomas Flitzgerald, by hiring Don's right hand Darren Maidington in order to make Don vulnerable. Poker later betrays the five protagonists and tried to have them all killed. In the Epilogue, Poker's fate is determined in one of the endings. Option A In Option A, after betraying the five protagonists, Poker wishes to have them all killed, but decides to spare his siblings Don and Bonnie and Lost President Johnny Klebitz and orders Niko to eliminate Henry, since he is of no importance to him or else he will kill Mallorie and Thomas, Niko successsfully kills Henry with Don's assisstance, but has regretted it and reports it to Poker. Poker later tells Niko that he has moved to Japan to live a rich and solitary life, and also told him to never to contact him again. Option B In Option B, after betraying the five protagonists, Poker later wants his brother dead since he no longer considers him family and orders Niko to kill him or else Poker will kill Malorie and Thomas. Niko out of self pity, kills Don but has sincerly regretted it and reports it to Poker. Poker later tells Niko, that he will organise a funeral for his deceased half brother and that he will moved to Japan to live a rich and solatory life. Poker also tells Niko to never to contact him again. Option C In Option C, after betraying the five protagonists, Poker wants to make his brother vulnerable by killing his sister Bonnie and orders Niko to kill or else he will kill Mallorie and Thomas. After finding out that Poker sended Niko to kill her, Bonnie commits suicide, which Niko tearfully regrets. Niko later reports this to Poker, and Poker later tells him that he will moved to Japan to live a rich and solitary life and planed a funeral for his deceased half sister. Poker also tells Niko to never to call him again. Option D In Option D, after betraying the five protagonists, Poker orders Niko to kill Johnny Klebitz, since the Lost Brotherhood has been a nuisance to him and them being responsible for the Veterans MC disbandment and orders Niko to kill him or else he will kill Mallorie and Thomas. Johnny later lets Niko kill him, since he has nothing left and Niko has tearfully regretted killing him, since he was a close associate back in 2008. Poker later tells him that he will moved to Japan to live a solitary life and told him to never to contact him again. DeathWish In Option D, Niko later disobeys Poker and helps Don, Henry, Johnny and Bonnie to take care of him. Both Niko and Don finds out that it was strange to find a bomb Poker's well protected mansion and questions Poker. Don and Niko then tries to force their way into the basement where they are knocked up with Don being tied along side Thomas and Niko alongside Mallorie and told him that he is the 'Kidnapper' all along. Poker reveals that he was tired of being looked down upon other major mobs across the world, just like his father was. Revealing that his father was trying kill him the day he died. Poker leaves the basement and heads back upstairs to meet up with his men getting ready to fight the Abarca Crime Family. Johnny, Henry and Bonnie with the help of Leon, Maurice, Packie, Roman, The Lost, The Feudal Yakuza, Mcreary Family, Black Market Gangsters and the Abarca Crime Family storm the mansion to help out Don, Niko, Thomas and Mallorie. An explosion erupts knocking out Don. Niko, after witnessing this, chases Poker, but then was stopped by Darko. Niko later executes Darko and continues chasing Poker. Bonnie frees Thomas and then wakes Don up and tells him the Thomas was already free. Don is told to avoid combat and head to the roof has the mansion's structural integrity decreases. Don along with Niko and Poker fight out on the roof his mansion, but Poker manages to gain upper hand. Poker tries to kill Don, but Niko shoot him through the shoulder, and Johnny shoot him through the leg, then Henry and Bonnie arrived at the rooftop. The five of them would then proceed to eliminate Poker by shooting him in all directions which causes his body to crash through his limo. Don, Niko, Henry, Bonnie and Johnny then sit at the helipad relieved with Roman, Mallorie, Packie, Leon, Maurice and Thomas arrived. Mission Appearances *Straight Flush *Out *Snow Down (boss) *Summer Times (boss) *Triad Problems (boss) *Chinatown Wars (boss) *Storing a Problem (boss) *Vendor Extortions (boss) *Stickup and Delievery (boss) *Pimp My Ride (boss) *Raw Deal (boss) *Casino Destroyer (boss) *Flaming Dragons (boss) *Bomb Disposal (As the Kidnapper/Boss) *The Ultimatum (As Kidnapper/Boss) *Disposable Politician (As the Kidnapper/Boss) *Evidence or Dash (boss) *Personal or Professional (boss) *Agreements (boss) *Clear The Sea (boss) *Hot Wheels (boss) *A Salt in the Wound (boss) *A Loving Brother (As the Kidnapper/Boss) *Emergency Service (As the Kidnapper/Boss) *Kidnapper's Payment (boss) *Shame or Honour (boss) *Mr and Mrs Abarca (boss) *Rocco Pelosi (boss) *Saving Maurice (boss) *Revenge (boss) *Johnny's Vengeance (boss) *Last Bet For Poker (boss and betrayal) *Was It Worth It (boss/Option A) *Complications (boss/Option B) *Beauty Turned to Waste (boss/Option C) *Lost and Damned (boss/Option D) *Endgame (killed/Deathwish) Trivia Poker is the antagonist with the second most appearances in the HD Universe, only behind Herwin Bronthson. Poker is the first antagonist to kill a protagonist, as he kills Huang Lee. Poker will be the main protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Yakuza. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers